Tram's Story
by RepairManManMan
Summary: This is the story of my character, Tram. (note: the rating will make sense in chapters to come)Chapter 2 Up!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first serious fic. Bear with me o.o  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except my character Tram.  
  
1 Story  
  
The sun rose above the hills, flooding the land with a golden blanket. Somewhere on a farm, a rooster crowed. In the village of Hirium, a teenager of about seventeen or eighteen lay soundly in his bed. But just then, the door flew open, and the room was filled with light. "Morning, sleepyhead," said a blue-haired girl in the teen's doorway. He slowly rose from the bed and flung his legs over the side, blinking wearily. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hm? Who, wa? Oh, its you, Maki." The he fell back onto the bed and pulled the pillow over his head.  
  
She walked over and roused him once more. "Let's go, today's the big day!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Whoopdee-do." The teenager exclaimed sarcastically, waving his finger in the air.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside Tram." Maki walked out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Tram rolled out of bed and walked over to an oak dresser. He pulled out a red tunic with the village's symbol imprinted on the back, a square with a triangle going from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. It was required on special events, and that's what Maki was wearing, only it was yellow because she was female.  
  
Tram walked over to the door, floorboards creaked under his feet, and then he stopped. "Woops, almost forgot," he said to himself. He walked over to the night table and picked up a small circular amulet with a red jewel encrusted in the center, and hung it around his neck. Then he opened the door, and walked outside into the sunlight.  
  
Maki was waiting for him. "Let's go," she said.  
  
Together they walked to Town Square, where the other townsfolk had already gathered. "Whoa, I am late." he realized. They had already begun the ceremony. Tram stood with the rest and waited his turn.  
  
A Half An Hour Later.  
  
"Tram Drokian," the mayor called out from his podium.  
  
Tram walked tiredly up the wooden steps and onto the stage. They handed him a jar with a fairy inside. "Null," the man said to him. Tram stepped off the platform and walked home, not wanting to waste his time on the rest of the ceremony. On the way home, he cursed Hyrule for persuading the government to give its youth fairies..  
  
Like it? Please R/R! 


	2. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Tram, Orion, Maki, Null, and the village of Hirium.  
  
The crickets chirped quietly in the night. But that tranquility would not last for long. Black chariots began to pour over the hills. The hooves of the horses pounded into the grass as they approached the village of Hirium. Suddenly, a whistle filled the air. A flaming log was sent from a catapult and ripped into the roof of a house, instantly sending the wooden house ablaze. The small bunch of warriors ran to the village gates and began to hold off the enemy forces.  
  
Tram awoke to the smell of smoke. He poked his head out the window, and saw his neighbor's house on fire. "Holy shit!!" he yelled and grabbed his No- Datchi.  
  
He ran to the gates and saw the warriors dead on the floor, friend and foe alike. He only had a second for remorse though, because as soon as he arrived, an enemy troop got past the defences. He was followed by more and more, and soon the whole village was overrun. Tram was left in the middle of the fray, swinging his sword wildly. Curses and cries erupted throughout the village, and the odors of corpses filled the air. Tram's tunic was painted crimson, and the ground was littered with limbs and organs. Suddenly, an enemy troop found his way to him, and jabbed his spear at him. Then he fell to the ground with an arrow in his head.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Tram. He squinted and saw metal gleam in the sunlight. Suddenly, a longshot grabbed his tunic and he was pulled up to a hill in the distance. He slammed into the ground hard, and looked up to see a male archer looking at him. Surprisingly, he was Tram's age.  
  
"You ok?" asked the archer.  
  
"Fine, thanks to you," said Tram.  
  
"No problem. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Tram," Tram replied.  
  
"Orion," said the archer.  
  
Tram nodded and returned his attention to the village. It was pure horror. Flames were everywhere, and the enemy troops had already begun taking prisoners. Among them, he saw Maki, shackled to five others in a long line. Then Tram remembered his faerie. "Null?" he called.  
  
"Right here," said Null, who had been hiding in the sheath of Tram's No- Datchi. (OOC: For those who don't know, a No-Datchi is like a bastard sword)  
  
Tram began to charge down the hill. "Where you going!?" asked Orion, and ran after him. Orion pulled a dagger from his boot, and ran up to an archer post that was still standing in the village. As Tram ran through Hirium, Orion picked off the soldiers that tried to stop Tram. Tram dove into the prisoner cart and hid under the blankets. "What the hell?" thought Orion. He shot his longshot at the ground near the cart, and was pulled down to it. He dove under the blankets with Tram.  
  
About an hour later, the cart began its trip back to the enemy base. 


End file.
